


Hit Back

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: A Thousand Ways [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny should never drink when I'm anywhere in the vicinity, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than being this close to the guy you were secretly in love with was being this close when you weren't entirely sober.</p><p>Danny is in so much trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Back

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this was inspired by [this](http://okcupidescapades.tumblr.com/post/121511499886/one-time-when-i-was-a-little-drunk-and-laying-in) tumblr post, but it somehow got mutated along the way. I should probably apologize.

It had been a hell of a case, with everyone dragging themselves to their respective homes to recover in peace. Inevitably, that meant one of two things - either Danny showed up at Steve's house with a pack of Longboards to keep him from brooding to death, or he dragged Steve home with him and Gracie and let her distract them both.

Since he didn't have his little girl this week, they'd gone with the Longboards and some college football game on ESPN with teams neither of them cared about. The beer was pretty much gone by this point, leaving Danny with a pleasant buzz that left him too impaired to drive safely but was just shy of letting him make stupid decisions.

At least, mostly. He'd ended up with his head on Steve's shoulder at some point, but the fact that he'd done that when they were both sober suggested a deeper level of stupid he couldn't blame on the alcohol. That wouldn't have been so bad if the game was at all interesting, but the unfortunate truth of the matter was that Steve was a lot more distracting than what was going on onscreen. And, pleasantly buzzed as he was, Danny wasn't quite as good at slapping his brain back into submission as usual.

He smelled good, for one thing, which was a terrible thing to think because it was probably just sweat and whatever deodorant Steve used. And his shoulder was _really_ comfortable for the amount of muscle it had on it, which made him start wondering whether Steve’s chest would be equally comfortable. If he positioned himself right, he could listen to Steve’s heartbeat. He was sure _that_ would be a really nice sound, especially if he could make it skip a little by touching him just—

No. Oh no no no no.

If he’d had a brain left in his head he would have jerked upright at this point, scooting over so there was at least a cushion of good sense left between them, but his body was flat-out refusing to listen to that oh so sensible order. It argued – a beat too slow to be at all convincing – that moving like that would only make it even more obvious that something was going on in his head. The fact that Danny let himself be convinced was tragic on several levels.

Which left distraction.  He’d have a disagreement ready if he’d been paying any kind of attention to the game, but since he hadn’t he grabbed wildly at the first ridiculous, even mildly contentious thing he could think of. “I could beat the shit out of you, you know.”

There was a moment of silence from Steve, and Danny closed his eyes and cursed his lack of A-game. He was just dredging around for another attempt – even he had to admit that last one was just pathetic – he was cut off by a response from Steve. “I know.”

Okay, that was unexpected. He opened his eyes, shifting his gaze so he could look over at Steve’s face. He’d have expected a smug expression, or maybe that really terrible poker face he got when he tried to pretend he wasn’t saying something completely ridiculous, but from here Steve’s expression looked soft and a little sad. That … wasn’t right at all.

Unfortunately, right now Danny didn’t have the brain capacity to deal with whatever trauma he’d just accidentally dredged up. So he’d prompt him next on how the by-play was _supposed_ to have gone, get both of them distracted, and make a mental note to force a therapy session later. “You’d better not be humoring me, Steven. You’re just as drunk as I am.”

“I’m not.” That same soft, affectionate melancholy was in his voice, which meant that Danny was going to have to figure out a way to fix this now. Shit. “You’d definitely win, because no matter what the reason was I don’t think I could make myself hit you back.”

Oh hell. That was definitely not how this was supposed to go. He sat up, narrowing his eyes at Steve. "The only time you shouldn't punch me back is if you're being a Super SEAL robot and deserve it. Since we broke you of that years ago, there's no excuse."

Steve looked confused. "So you _want_ me to punch you back?"

"If I'm being an asshole and punch you for no reason, then yes!" He threw his hands up in the air, the warm haze of alcohol cut through now with frustration. "Because if you don't I'll have to punch myself, and I'm not even sure that's physically possible."

Steve's expression shifted to somewhere between amusement and looking touched. "You wouldn't punch me without a good reason."

There was such simple faith in the statement that it pissed Danny off. "Stop trusting me like that!" He jabbed a finger into Steve's chest. "Has it completely missed your SEAL laser focus that I am a complete and total asshole? Sometimes I do things I shouldn't! Sometimes I think things I shouldn't! You have no idea what's going on in my head! And I was trying to _distract_ myself from all this, damn it, not give myself even more reasons!"

Distantly, the part of Danny's brain interested in self-preservation was stumbling around trying to find the button for the brain-to-mouth filter. Steve leaned forward slightly, looking concerned. "Is this about the case? Do you need to—"

Danny couldn't take it anymore. A saint wouldn't be able to put up with this, and he was sure as hell no saint. "Stop!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Stop being so supportive and great-smelling and self-sacrificial! I'm not sober enough to stop myself from trying to kiss your—" Finally, far too late, the filter engaged and snapped Danny's lips closed over the rest of the sentence.

He was never drinking again.

Steve was so still Danny was pretty sure he wasn't breathing, staring at Danny as if there was some kind of bomb in the immediate vicinity. "My what, Danny?" he asked finally, voice quiet but thrumming with something Danny couldn't recognize.

Danny thought about trying to lie, but there was nothing he could say that wouldn't be even more embarrassing at this point. "Your neck." He looked away, scrubbing his face with his hands. "Or your shoulder, your cheek, or any other part of you I could reach. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go stab myself with a—"

The rest of the sentence cut off when he felt Steve's fingers close around his arm, careful enough that Steve was clearly holding himself back. "Danny." Steve's voice was a croak. "Do you have _any_ idea how long I've wanted to kiss you?"

They stared at each other for a heartbeat, completely incredulous, then they couldn't move fast enough. Danny dove, Steve pulled, and they fell back against the couch holding onto each other as if they were afraid the other would disappear. The kiss was more than a little desperate, fueled by the knowledge that they could have been doing this for _ages_ and hadn't because they were _morons_.

When they broke apart for air, Danny pulled back just enough to look down at Steve. "As much as I hate to do this, can we maybe pause this until tomorrow morning? I'm just drunk enough to not be sure—"

And he'd clearly said the wrong thing, because that was dread in his eyes. "Of this?"

"No no no." He kissed Steve again to prove the point. "Of whether the alcohol will keep me from following through the way I want to. I'm going to remember the first time we do this for a hell of a long time, and I don't want it to be for comedic reasons."

He felt Steve's body relax under his as he kissed him back. "Okay," he murmured. "As long as you realize you're not going anywhere until then."

Danny grinned. "Wasn't planning on it."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
